Onde Está Meu Coração
by Mirela Batista Silva
Summary: Kikio Era prometida de Sasuke desde de que nascera, mas com a morte do clã Ushiha o acordo foi rompido e ela foi prometida a outro homem, porem seu coração batia angustiado no peito toda vez que ela sonhava com ele todas as noites desde que noivara com...
1. Chapter 1 A Decisão

Onde está meu coração

Cap - 1 Kikio

Kikio acordou assustada. havia sonhado mais uma vez com seu ex-noivo Sasuke, não foi a primeira e nem seria a ultima vez que isso aconteceria. Sasuke fora alguem muito importante na sua vida, mas do que um prometido, um irmão. um companheiro. Estivera do seu lado sempre se não em presença, em pensamento. Sua familia foi incubida de cuidar dele, porque era o mais proximo do que lhe restou de "familia" mas, seu clã era de nomandes que fazem uma especie de "serviço terceirizado" realizando missões nos lugares mais longincuos para konoha. Iam muito pouco lá, e apesar de passar longas temporadas em konoha Sasuke acabava muito sozinho.

"Nunca entendi direito o porquê dele não poder vir conosco - refletia Kikio em pé encostada num poste de uma tocha apagada, a lua estava cheia e iluminava tudo com sua luz candiada e pálida.

Para ela sempre lhe pareceu que seu pai, apesar de diser sempre, gostar muito de Sasuke, só havia tomado sua guarda como pretesto para acabar com aquele noivado, nada conveniente. O clã Maiko era conhecido por ter uma variação muito grande de chakaras especiais, e eles, os lideres, faziam questão de ampliar a mistura do sangue com familias poderosas, como os Ushiha e ...Os hyuuga.

Kikio suspirou, nunca havia se importado com a quebra do acordo com os ushiha sobre o seu casamento até porque era apenas uma criança e ela e Sasuke brigavam mais do que cão e gato e naquela época ela vivia disendo que casar com sasuke era pedir pra morrer de extresse na primeira semana de casamento.

Mas agora, o que eram aqueles pesadelos? justamente quando um novo noivado havia sido arranjado!? será que era isso remorso pelo seu ex-noivo? por ter quebrado uma promessa tão importante?

As pessoas do seu clã são educados para cuidar daqueles que lhes eram prometidos desde pequenos. E voltar a trás nessa promessa era algo grave. Ainda que todos tenham entendido a posição do lider do clã, Maiko Kiouya seu pai. Adotar Sasuke sem realmente imclui-lo no clã. deixando-o sozinho, sem orientação familiar nenhuma, dentro de uma vila ninja com todos apontando para ele como sendo um coitadinho ou mesmo um genio não redime em nada o sentimento de culpa que estava lhe tirando o sono ultimamante. Pelo contrario.

O problema se complicou ainda mais pois Sasuke tomou um péssimo caminho. Estava foragido de Konoha como desertor e havia se aliado a Oroshimaru. Aquilo a deixou muito triste, ja haviam se passado tres anos mais o fato ainda a abalava, tinha uma certa esperança que um loirinho em especial, tivesse posto em sua cabeça um pouco do seu conseito de amizade e companheirismo, ficara muito entusiasmada ao saber que os dois haviam ido pra mesma equipe pois em uma das temporadas que passara em konoha, antes dos Ushiha serem desimados, conhecera naruto muito bem, ele havia se chegado de mansinho e conquistado a todos do seu clã, a tal ponto de quase haver uma briga com konoha para que os maiko levassem naruto com eles, infelismente por potivos que só os antigos sabem naruto não pode sair de Konoha com eles, deixando Kikio com uma profunda dor no coraçãopor um bom tempo naruto tinha um coração enorme, capaz de fazer com que todos a sua volta enxergassem verdades absolutas, que só parecem absolutas quando ele diz que são.

Ele tem alma de um verdadeiro lider - sempre soube disso desde pequena - mas Sasuke tambem adquiriu, ou desenvolveu esse dom depois do assassinato de seu clã.-"vai ver é poir isso, um lider é lider por não saber ser comandado" - palavras do seu irmão Kyu, riu. De qualquer forma precisava resolver os problemas de sua conciencia antes de firmar um novo compromisso com os Hyuuga o problema é que seu clã não esteraria que ela fizesse o que quer que tenha que resolver com Sasuke para noiva-la com Hyuuga Neji, seu tempo era curto e nem ao menos sabia onde encontrar seu irmão.

Derrepente a desisão tornousse fime em sua mente e coração, Voutou para dentro de sua barraca trabalhando rápido e silenciosamente como uma boa ninja que era, em poucos minutos estava seguindo em direção a konoha, se não sabia onde procura-lo agora, iria começar do começo, em Konorra. Precisava voltar para casa.


	2. Chapter 2 Em Konoha

cap 2 - Konoha

-Não me lembro de ter visto você por aqui.

A visão daquela garota estranha na entrada de konoha as 6 horas da manha, ja era um sinal mais que suficiente pra Shikamaru saber que o dia iria ser comprido.

"hunf! logo de manha"

Ainda mais pelo fato dela aparentar está empenhada em algum proprósito mesmo em estádo avançado de poeira e cançaso, e não era pra menos. Estarura mediana, aparentemente fragil, cabelos compridos, negros e ondulados, olhos grandes e verdes, proporções anatômicas ao gosto dos mais exigentes e viajando sozinha. Não era uma potencial cliente rank B, C, pois com todos esses fatores se ela só estava empueirada e cançada, e aparentemente bem, ela devia ser tão vunerável quanto ele proprio.

Shikamaru fitando-a com aquele olhar enfadado e sério de sempre, como se tudo o que fizesse trouxesse a ele extremo estresse, a fez sentir nostalgia. Teve que sorrir." o shika-kum de sempre."

-Quem diria que o primeiro que eu encontraria seria você. Pensei que eu iria te ver por aí, tentando achar forma em alguma nuvem.

Shikamaru ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, com o rosto um pouco mais relaxado. Falar de nuvens com ele sempre tinha esse efeito.

-Bem que eu queria, as nuvens dessa hora da manha são coloridas com uma tonalidade quente e bem intereçante as formas ficam mais nitidas... mas aquela mulher rabugenta me colocou como instrutor de um treinamento em campo aberto com um bando de crianças remelentas e armadas.

Kikio riu da novidade:

-Jura que você é professor? Da academia? - Shikamaru assentiu, ela voltou a rir - Quem diria, disso eu não sabia.

- Me descupe cortar seu divertimento, mas... eu deveria me lembrar de você?

- Deveria se lembrar de alguem que correu atras de vc na brincadeira do salada mista?

- Pelo bem do meu orgulho, não. - Shikamaru fechou a cara enquanto ela voltou a rir, notara o emplema do clã Maiko junto ao de Konoha. Lembrara dela agora, ela não foi a unica que correra atras dele naquele dia. - Você é do clã Maiko, Vocês não deveriam chegar aqui em uma semana ou mais?

- Sim, mas... tenho um assuntos a resolver por perto, então....

- Compreendo, está atras de respostas sobre Ushiha Sasuke suponho. Sua familia era responsavel por ele.

- Sim apesar das coisas nunca terem funcionarem assim...- Kikio fez sua voz soar mais desplicente - Tem alguma noticia sobre ele?

- Ainda está foragido, de resto não posso ajudar muito, você tem que perguntar a hokage-sama, sobre... - ele parou notando um grupo de alunos vindos do leste

- Entendo, valeu Shikamaru, talvez eu te veja depois - ela começou a se afastar

- Não sei quanto tempo você vai ficar por aqui mas... se ainda estiver vivo depois desse treino... - olhou com desgosto para os alinos - ainda to te devendo não?

Ela parou e se virou para encara-lo fingindo choque:

- Shikamaru! eu sou uma moça comprometida! - sorriu lembrando da ultima desculpa dele, voltou a caminhar.

- Com quem dessa vez?

- Hyuuga Neji! - falou ja longe.

- Putz, menina você gosta de perigo não é?

Kikiou acenou sem olhar pra traz, pensando seriamente se tinha noção dos problemas que estava se metendo.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Nunca pensei que vc procuraria por sasuke agora, depois de tanto tempo. Por quê? Você sabe o que pode acontecer se descobrirem o que você está fazendo?

Tsunagem mantinha uma cara de perplexidade e desaprovação, aquela menina estáva pra começar um confronto, mexendo com o ego de gente muuuuuto dificil. Ajuda-la numa loucura daquelas era algo alem da sua caridade para com aquele moleque Ushiha. Ja era demais aguentar naruto no seu pé tentando _salva-lo_. "So me faltava essa", Pelo menos naruto não criaria problemas com dois clãs importantes da vila.

- Por isso estou fazendo isso sigilosamente, Hokage-sama. Por favor contava muito com sua colaboração...

- Infelizmente não posso fazer nada por você, o material que tenho Referente a Ushiha Sasuke só é autorizado às pessoas que estão trabalhando em sua captura.

- Então a senhora poderia...

- Eu ja designei um esquadrão que está seguindo uma pista dele.

Kikio mantinha uma postura seria e rigida diante da Hokage como era correto a todos sua presença, mas qualquer um com um pingo de sensibilidade notaria que estava prestes a desabar e implorar se fosse o caso. Tsunage desviou o olhar para os papeis que estava examinando.

- Sinto muito por você, mas seja lá o que queira resolver com ele terá que ser feito quando ele for capturado. tenha paciência.

- Sim, eu terei...- "mas o que não tenho é tempo!" - pensou desanimada. Mandara uma mensagem ao clã informando que iria fazer uma missão curta e particular para um velho conhecido, mas que voltaria antes da partida para Konoha. Tinha tres dias.

Nesse moneto de reflexão a porta do escritorio de tsunage-sama foi aberta dando passagem a uma mulher, que Kikio reconheceu como Shizune, pois um dia ela visitara o acampamento do clã, quando tsunage-sama nem era hokage. Ela lhe sorriu surpresa então olhou para a porta ainda aberta que deu passagem a outro ninja de patente alta que fez o coração de Kikio perder uma batida. Ele a encarou com um olhar avaliativo.

- Pensei que só veria seu clã em duas semanas.

Kikio se sentiu intimidada, logo se percebia uma enorme força vinda dele. Seu semblante não demonstrava intriga ou interece, o que não mudava o fato de que aquela indagação exigia uma replica.

Tsunage interviu:

- Ela veio para resolver algumas coisas para o clã dela, Hyuuga. Coisas simples. - Deu a deixa

- Vim me certificar de que as nossas acomodações estão livres e em ordem - Kikio conseguiu dizer com uma voz quase murmurante, mas firme.

- Não me ocorreu que mandariam a filha do lider do clã para uma tarefa assim.

- Questões de conveniencias, eu estáva mais proxima. É apenas uma verificação pra saber quantos de minha familia teremos que mandar antes para por tudo em ordem.

Neji continuava com aquele mesmo olhar avaliativo, como se estivesse cascaviando alguma coisa escondida no fundo dos olhos dela, sentiasse como se fosse estremamente fina e transparente, não aguentaria muito mais naquela disputa silenciosa.

- Você ja acabou? - sussurrou no tom quase inocente

Neji enrrugou levemente sua testa. Ela etava anciosa quando ele entrou, demorou muito tempo para responder sobre sua estadia antecipada em Konoha e principalmete ela havia lhe lançado um desafio claro por tras daquela pergunta. Segundos depois ja havia se despedido de tsunage sama e partido. Aquilo lhe dava mais certeza ainda de que algo estava acontecendo. Sabia que as mulheres do clã Maiko eram servis e doceis para com os maridos, e não lhe agradara em nada essa duvida com o dia da confirmação do acordo nupsial tão proximo. Seu impeto era de segui-la e descobrir o que ela guardava.

-Hyuuga! - Chamou Tsunage se subito, por notar a dispersão do comandado - Pare de pensar em assuntos matrimoniais, deixe para resolver seus _grilos _com a Maiko depois! Vamos as suas novas Ordens.

.


	3. Chapter 3 reunião de familia

Cap 3 - Reunião de familia

Tres dias inuteis, não havia nada nem ninguem que pudesse ajuda-la, só o que conseguiu saber foi que, quem estava na missão a procura dele era Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, mais quatro pessoas - cortesia de Shikamaru - tambem conseguiu reecontrar alguns ex colegas de academia parceiros de Shika-kun. Ela gostara de rever seus amigos, Ino e Chouje se lembraram dela (S2) principalmente Ino. Estranhamente ela atribuiu o longuissimo cabelo loiro dela a Kikio, mas não esplicou os detalhes. mudaram o assunto para coisas mais abrasivas como a taxa de desistencia shinobe feminina, que era abisurdamente grande! Shikamaru e Chouje sairam de fininho...

Graças a kami não encontrou mais com Neji, aquilo era desconcertante, não que estivesse fazendo algo de errado, não estava pensando enm desfazer o noivado ou trai-lo de alguma maneira, mais estava fazendo algo escondido do Homem de sua vida. Isso não seria facil de ser explicado e nem entendido por menos interece que ele tivesse atribuido a ela.

"Pensei que só veria seu clã em duas semanas."; "Não me ocorreu que mandariam a filha do lider do clã para para uma tarefa assim"

Sentiu-se como uma simples peça num jogo de xadrez... porem, isso não deveria incomoda-la tanto, afinal não são todos que tem uma preparação e uma devoção tão grande para com o casamento como os Maiko. No instante em que vc se torna prometido de alguem você se torna responsavel por aquela pessoa, você tem que ama-la e protege-la, casamento para eles era o passo mais importante de uma vida inteira porque isso era a semente de uma nova familia, isso era algo mais importante do que ser ninja ou nomades para eles...

Definitivamente aquilo ser tratado como um mero acordo por ele lhe dava uma tremenda má impressão.

O núcleo de seu clã era responsavel por renovar o sangue da familia, ela e seus irmãos deveriam se casar com pessoas de fora do clã, diferente do resto dos parentes que poderiam casar entre se, o que acabava acontecendo pela conveniencia dos costumes. A maioria dos casamentos era arranjado, mas os jovens não costumavam reclamar até por que eram livres para decidir se aceitavam ou não, isso antes da oficialização do noivado um mês antes do casamento.  
E isso aconteceria pra ela daqui a quatro semanas, aquilo a estava intrigando e assustando, não pensava em se casar tão cedo com um noivo que mal conhecia e tão moço quanto ela, os dois sem maturidade alguma para um passo assim, ela com quinze e ele com desesseis.  
Não tinha muitas lembranças de Neji quando criança pois nunca conviveram, apesar de ter sido muito proxima de Hyuuga hinata e apesar de os dois viverem na mesma casa de dele treinar com o pai da menina, Hinata e ele nunca foram muito proximos e ela tão pouco se intereçou em puxar um papo com ele.

Estava proxima do acampamento dos Maiko agora, acamparam numa clareira aberta, mas do alto parecia salpicada de arvores, algumas enormes e frondosas faziam um muro natural ao redor dela dando lhes alguma camuflagem, havia tambem um pequeno riacho que lhes garantiam, agua, caça e uma estadia mais longa. Passou pelas raizes expostas das grandes arvores e foi recepcionada pelos guardas de plantão.

-Kikio-sama! Por onde esteve? Seu pai Kyouya-sama mandou avisar que queria ve-la assim que voltasse...

-E que se fosse de novo antes deles chegar ele pintaria uma gaiola de rosa pra você.

-Eca! - ela fez uma careta.

Takashi e Takeda eram seus primos mais proximos, e dos que ela mais gostava, eram irmãos com um ano de diferença mas pareciam gemeos de tão parecidos, tinham a mesma altura que Kikio, cabelos rebeldes e descordenados, olhos negros e ariscos, iguais a dois gatos selvagens, herança do clã, mas não chegavam a causar medo a nenhum inimigo, só enquanto não começavam a lutar é claro, não era qualquer um que podia ficar de guarda do acampamento, mas geralmente eles não ficavam nos portões, deveriam está esperando Kikio.

-Eu estava em missão oras! mandei uma mensagem informando.

-Aparentemente você esqueceu de avisasr o cor da causinha que você saiu, por que a algazarra foi grande. - takashi revirou os olhos e levou um cascudo do irmão.

-Você perdeu toda a diversão! O drama foi tamanho que teve até uma reunião secreta dos conselheiros.

-Peraí a gente não sabe se foi por calsa dela ou...

-E do que seria?

-Kikio-sama! - Um dos homens de confiança do seu pai, Maiko Koda apareceu do nada atras deles, dando um susto nos dois guardas - Vocês deveriam está montando guarda nas arvores? -ele se entreolharam dando uma risadinha nervosa -Vou mandar dois guardas renderem vocês, depois voltem pra suas posições. E você Kikio-sama, seus irmãos estão a sua espera.

-NÃO TINHAMOS IDEIA DE ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA! O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO??

-Eram uma missão importante tinha que ajudar um conhecido meu...

-Que conhecido!? mandamos mesagens pra todos!

Kikio deu uma risada de desdem -não ha como vocês terem madado mensagem pra todos...

-É DISSO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ SE VALENDO, NÃO É?

Kikio respirou fundo mantendo a calma, ser irmã casula de um poderoso clã tem suas vantagens, alem das convencionais claro como ser a queridinha do papai, ter boa parte das atenções e os melhores presentes na volta das viagens de kyouia, ainda havia o status, sem a total responsabilidade do destino do clã nas mãos. A desvantagem era seus tres irmãos mais velhos acharem que podias mandar nela, e lhe dar sermoes enquato seu pai não chegava.  
Kyo era o mais velho e o futuro lider do clã, aos vinte e um anos era um homem muito bem constituido, de beleza inegavel, e um genio muito forte, usava o cabelo comprido e rebelde em um meio rabo de cavalo, vestia uma bata branca sem manga, amarrada na sintura por um lenço vermelho destacando o porte atlético, e uma calça comprida, frouxa com elastico nos tornozelos. Eram casado com Miaka, abençoada por uma infinita paciencia para com todos os desaforos e desmandes dele.  
Utena era a segunda na hierarquia, mais alta que Kikio, mais esbelta tambem, seus olhos eram de um verdes mais escuros e sombrios como a dona. Tinha 19 anos e estava viuva a dois meses, de Aburame Yahiko, melhor amigo de Kyo.  
Suishirou, tinha 17 anos era sua terceira irmã e a mais chegada a ela, era a mais bonita das três, os olhos negros e rasgados nunca deram a impressão de selvaveria assim como o resto da familia, os cabelos eram claros como as de sua mãe , ela era a mais caseira, a mais carinhosa e sem duvida a que daria a melhor esposa e mãe, talvez por isso seu pai não estivesse nem um pouco preocupado em noiva-la com  
seu prometido, "perde-la tão cedo para um homem" -um dia o ouviu resmungar.

Suishirou alcansou as mãos de Kikio apertando-as nas suas, e olhou-a seria mas falou com a voz tranquila.

-Voce tem nossão do quanto estavamos preocupados? Eu sei -ela cortou um protesto da irmã- não é a primeira vez que você faz uma missão solo, mas sabemos o quanto o momento é dificil pra você, não só por esse casamento repentino, é normal que você se preoculpe com Sasuke agora, por mais que ele não corra mais riscos com Oroshimaru. Nos tambem nos tornamos irmãos dele, Kikio-chan...

-Realmente esse casamento é meio dificil de engolir -ela polsou uma mão no ombro da irmã- mas eu não me encomodo tanto por mim, mas por faze-la esperar ainda mais -sabia do amor que suishirou sentia por Maiko kazoku, a unica concessão feita pelo conselho, por ele ser extremamente valorozo. Sorte deles.

-Não se encomode por isso. -pronunciou-se Utena- Não é problema pra eles.

Siushirou lançou um olhar azedo para a irmã, e desviou os olhs diginamente pro irmão, que ja estava mais controlado.

-Não saia pra procura-lo sem nos e sem ordens do papai, entendeu?

-Tudo bem. -disse conformada

-Você desviou do assunto. Quer mesmo se casar com Hyuuga? -ele a olhou preoculpado

-Eu tenho que me casar com algem um dia, não? -respondeu sem emoção

-Mas agora? - disse incredulo- É muito sedo pra vc! casameto não é algo facil! Você não precisa aceitar. O Hyuuga não é o unico homem, genio e forte, de konoha tão pouco do mundo. Você pode esperar.

-Não ha nada de errado com Neji Kyo...bom, nada que eu não possa concerta. -lembrou da pose indiferente dele- Alem disso sabe que eu odeio ser o motivo de falatório desse povo, deixar outro prometido... seria o fim da minha reputação.

-Nunca imaginei que seria tola o bastane, pra casar com aquele moleque por calsa disso. - disse Utena

-Ja disse que não vai ser sacrificio nenhum! -repetiu convicta, com um sorriso malandro- Vou adorar uns anos de paz em Konoha.

-Vai esperando.-Utena murmurou pra ela mesma. Mas Kikio ouviu:

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

Ela se levantou e seguiu até onde Utena estava encostada, encarando a irmã com os olhos estreitados de desconfiança, Utena tinha o dom do ver o que ninguem via, não como se ela visse o futuro, era uma analise perfeita e meticulosa dos fatos que nunca falhava. Entretanto aqueles olhos verdes tão diferente dos dela, nunca a entregavam, Utena sorriu. Era uma luta vencida.

-Não se preocupe, não é como se você não fosse saber em breve.


	4. Chapter 4 entre pai e filha

Cap 4- Entre pai e filha.

Kikio não era de desistir facil, iria enxer o saco de Utena até ela lhe dar uma respostas que pudesse remoer até ter sua propria idéia dos fatos. Utena nunca se dava o trabalho de lhe dar nenhuma respostas mas tigadamente concreta. Não é que as duas não se gostassem, longe disso. Mas eram muito diferentes e pareciam não falar a meesma lingua. As duas levavam os valores da tribo muito a seria, so que de angulos diferentes, Utena era calculisra, pouco emotiva, visava sempre o lado politico e estrutural, regras e ordem. Por ourto lado Kikio morreria por qualquer um naquele clã, porque todos eram sua familia, seus tios e primos, tinham seu sangue, foram criados da mesma maneira que ela, com a mesma doutrina. Kikio entregava seu coração a tudo que fazia, Utena sua genialidade e destreza. No final uma completava a outra e sabiam disso.

Entretanto algo se interpos na provavel discurssão das duas, uma figura alta e iponente, surgiu na porta da cabana onde os irmãos estavam. Maiko Kyouia, mais parecia um Sheik com a pele acastanhada pelo sol e vestindo aquelas roupas proprias para um deserto escaldante, destacando seu porte fisico invejavel, parecia dez anos mais jovem do que era. Ele usava tranças nagô até o alto da cabeça seguida por tranças soltas e longas até abaixo dos ombros. Provavelmete fizera uma viajem sem paradas na volta da vila da Areia.

-Me deixem as sos com sua irmã.

A presença em se de kyouia ja era autoritária, e calsaria submissão a qualquer um eisso não era diferente com os filhos, embora eles fossem os responsaveis por suas facetas mais leves, bem humoradas e carinhosas, existia um respeito muito grande entre eles, portanto não havia razão pra nenhum deles ter medo de represarias do pai. Quando os tres mais velhos sairam rápidamente, sem olhar pra nehum dos dois, ele falou:

-Venha cá.-estendeu um braço´para Kikio.

Devagar ela se pos ao alcance dele, que pousou sua mão direita no alto da cabeça dela e ergueu o rosto de sua filha até que os olhos se encontrassem.

-Onde você estáva? -perguntou com seus modos tranquilos de sempre

-Em Konoha

-Foi atras de Sasuke?

-Ele não está lá papai...

-Foi atras de pistas sobre ele?

-... Sim... Eu fui, eu...

- Kikio, nós ja procuramos por ele, filha você sabe. Nos o encontramos depois que ele fugiu de Konoha e demos a ele a escolha de ficar conosco sem interferencias de Konoha, integrariamos ele ao nosso clã assim como deveriamos ter sido. Capturariamos Itache e o entregariamos à sua propria justiça. Ele não concordou e nos deu as costas.

-Eu sei pai, acredito que o senhor tenha feito o melhor que pode quando ele fugiu, mas tudo isso veio tarde! - ela desviou da mão do pai e caminhou pela tenda- Ele nunca fez parte dessa familia de verdade, não demos esse tempo a ele. Saimos em camanha tres meses depois da morte do clã dele e não o levamos. Voltamos um ano depois!

-Não podiamos leva-lo, ele não quis e o Hokage não permitiu.

-Por quê?

-É algo que nunca saberemos. Mas não vem ao caso. O que você pretende Kikio? Não quero surpresas ao chegarmos a Konoha.

-Não se preocupe, não vou voltar atras, Sabe como eu levo isso a serio. Ja estou ligada a Neji... Incondicionalmete.

-Então por que esse interece repentino em Sasuke?

-Pelo mesmo motivo! Está me remoendo, não há uma só noite que eu naõ sonhe com ele! Eu me sinto culpada por não está ao lado dele como prometi que estária... você me entende?

-Sim. Infelizmente eu entendo.-ele observou cabisbaixo sua filha enxugar as lagrimas- Eu tinha esperança de que fazendo dele seu irmão você não se sentiria dessa forma. Mas não ocorreu do jeito que eu queria que fosse nem pra ele nem pra você. Sinto muito minha filha.

Kikio, fitou-o e correu para abraça-lo não queria que ele se martirisa-se por isso.

Kyouia não suportava ver aquela expressão perdida da filha, e não sabia mais o que fazer depois de tantos erros cometidos. Não queria nenhum mal a Sasuke sempre teve certa afeição pelo ex protegido, mas tinha que proteger a filha de toda aquela amargua que ele carregava no coração. Sua vingança contra Itache estáva proxima e não precisava que sua filha Utena lhe dissesse pra saber que aquilo não acabaria por ali, ele voltaria. Por Kikio. Para toma-la como prometeu no dia em que se encontraram da ultima vez.

-Confia em mim quando digo que não é seguro ir atras de Sasuke?

-Papai eu sou uma ninja, nada do que eu faço é seguro.

-Isso vai alem dos riscos normais.

Ela o encarou com as sobrancelhas erguidas

-Está falando dos critérios diplomáticos com os Hyuuga? Está falanda com afilha errada.

-Estou falando de sentimentos humanos filha casula. -sorriu, acariciando o rosto dela- Você pode não ver mais essa obcessão por ele pode encadiar sentimentos que não serão faceis de lhe dar depois... incluido no sentido diplomático da coisa.

-Não vou me desviar do meu caminho.

Kyouia deu um beijo na testa da filha e se deu ao luxo de fitar aquele rostinho de anjo sapeca, com feições decididas. passou o braço pelos ombros de Kikio levandoa para fora da cabana.

-Bem, ja que você fez uma viaje antecipada pra Konoha, espero que tenha visitdo as acomodações e verificadoem que condições estavam.

-E que outra desculpa eu tinha? -lembrou de Neji imediatamente e seu coração disparou."ah, para com isso..." era assim sempre que lembrava dele- Encontrei com Neji no gabinete de tsunage-sama.

Kyouia acenou para duas mulheres que ecolhiam roupas enquanto o encaravam espantadas, provavelmente por calsa das roupas, mas talvez fosse por adimiração tambem. Depois que o pai enviuvara da terceira esposa mãe de Kikio, virou o alvo mais cobiçado da vila, ele não aparentava ter mais de trinta, mesmo tendo um filho de quase vinte e dois anos. Porem os pais das moças da vila tinham medo da fama de viuvo convicto que ele tinha, o que era um alivio pras tres filhas ciumentas que ele tinha. É claro que se ele quisesse não teria quem se negasse ou se opusesse, mas em fim não era o caso. continuaram a caninhar até um local mais tranquilo.

-Não vai me falar de nada romantico nesse encontro, vai?

-Bem que eu queria, ía ser legal ver sua cara de sofrimento. -ela riu da carranca que ele fez

-Ele foi rude com você?

-Não.- "Foi frio" pensou. "mas o que eu queria o garoto nunca tinha falado comigo!"- Acho que ele ainda não se situou de alguns aspectos imbutidos no acordo. Será algo a discutirmos. -disse com tom de seriedade.

-Que tipo de detalhes? -pergunta Kyouia inocentemente.

Ela lhe olhou e sorriu maquiavericamente.

-Pequenas coisas que levariam você a ter netos!

-Eu não deveria está discutindo isso com você! - desviou o caminho de volta pra cabana

-Mas eu preciso de ajuda! -disse suplicante- Como eu faço pra quebrar o gelo com ele? Você ja se casou com alguem fora do clã. Foi dificil se adaptar a mãe de Kyo e Utena?

-Claro que foi! Casamenteo não é uma magica que une duas pessoas, tivemos que nos adapitar sim, um ao outro, como todo mundo que casa. Não importa que você conheça e ame essa pessoa a vida inteira, vai existir sempre algo que não se encaixa, que incomode, então você terá que mudar e esperar que ela mude tambem.

- E se ele não quiser mudar?

-É sempre bom expressar o que sente, seja o que for, ninguem se deside se unir a outra pessoa sem querer que dê certo ele vai querer se adaptar a você tambem.

-Sei lá, acho meio estranho falar com ele. É assustador! Ele me tratou com aquela frieza tipicamente Hyuuga, sabe. Eu só consegui me esquivar e sair correndo!

Eles ja estavam sentados conversando em uma pedra proxima ao riacho a um tempinho, era fresco e agradavel lá, ajudava a clarear a mente e por pra fora o que estáva errado.

-Não pode se guiar apenas por isso filha, você não comhece os Hyuugas pra dizer que são frios.

-Sou amiga da Hinata esqueceu? Eu sei de muitas coisinha, e mesquinharias daquele clã. A maneira como ela é tratada naquele clã me assusta.

-Acontece que você so viu um lado da situação, as familias lidam de formas diferentes com os problemas mas no final querem o mesmo, o bem de todos, isso é mesquinharia? Hinata tem uma tarefa muito pesada em suas mãos e eles tem medo que ela não seja capaz de arcar com tudo, então eles tendem a força-la um pouco mais para que ela torne-se mais forte ou desista de uma vez e deixem eles resolverem o melhor pro clã.

-Isso é uma indiotice, em vez de ajudar estão minando toda a confiança dela! Será que não percebem isso? só a prejudicam.

-Cada clã tem suas diretrizes Kikio, tambem não somos perfeitos. Mesmo assim não vejo o que isso tenha haver com você e Neji.

-Eles seram minha familia tambem! E não é só isso! E aquele selo maldito? Meus filhos vão ser forçados a usar aquilo?

-Isso é algo que você vai ter que discutir com seu marido quando chegar a hora. -Ele ficou visivelmete preocupado- Mas saiba que você teram todo meu apoio filha, nem que eu tenha que esconder meus netos de baixo das barbas de todo o clã, nunca permitiria que nada lhes acontecesse.

Ela sorriu sabemdo que seu pai batalhatia com mil clãs de uma vez se fosse pra cumprir aquela promessa.

-Mas alguma duvida pra jogasr nesse riaco e afoga-la de uma vez?

Kikio demorou algum tempo analisando se deveria ou não fazer essa pergunta, era a mais perigosa de todas, tinha medo de magoar seu pai mas aquilo estava lhe martelando a cabeça a algum tempo. Por fim olhou nos olhos do pai buscando mais a resposta lá do que em suas palavras.

-Por que tenho que me preoculpar com tudo isso agora e não daqui a três anos...quando suishirou ja estaria casada?

-Não são pelos motivos que pensa Kikio, -falou com tristeza- Não faria nada que magoasse sua irmã por muitos motivos, um deles é por ama-la profundamente.

Kikio acentiu, sabia que era verdade.

-Então qual é a razão?

-Evitar dor e sofrimeto a você. Dar-lhe uma chance de ser feliz e ter paz! Não sei se o que estou fazendo é certo. ms um pai tem o direito de tentar.


	5. Chapter 5 Dois lados de um coração

A noite estava estrelada e sem luar, a fogueira que os Maiko acenderam no meio do acampamento estava diminuindo enquanto a madeira virava brasa e cinza, e, era assim que Kikio se sentia nos últimos dias. Aos poucos toda aquela ânsia estava diminuindo, Sasuke já não povoava mais seus sonhos e aos poucos a impressão marcante que Neji havia deixado em sua memória se tornava cada vez mais nítida e viva.

Eram constantes às vezes em que se pegava tentando achar, alguma lembrança de quando era mais nova, quando passava boa parte de seu tempo no clã Hyuuga com Hinata. O engraçado era que apesar desse clã ser bastante fechado, nunca se incomodaram com sua presença lá. Então, começaram a vir aos poucos, fleches de memória em que via Neji treinando com Hiashi-sama enquanto ela e Hinata vinham servir chá para eles, só paravam de treinar quando saiam.

Talvez, para que elas não ouvissem os detalhes do treino, as coisas em que deveriam se dedicar mais outros pontos. Fora isso nunca um olhar, mais demorado, nenhuma palavra. Nada. Ela havia se recolhido para sua barraca, quando Suishirou entrou de supetão com Kazoku atracado em sua mão.

_ Vocês não estão pensando em fugir não é? – olhou os olhos aflitos da irmã. – Se for... não me digam! – tapou os ouvidos.

_ Vem com a gente!- Ela estava sussurrando aflita.

_ O quê...? O que foi?

_ Não faz tanta pergunta e vem depressa!

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Neji havia ido e voltado da missão extremamente calado. Até seus colegas já acostumados com as poucas palavras dele estavam estranhando. Lee passou todo o caminho de volta encarando o rosto distante do amigo, depois olhava para Tenten fazendo gestos nada discretos apontando o amigo.

Tenten por sua vez simplesmente erguia os ombros e balançava a cabeça para mostrar que não sabia de nada.

_ Neji...

_ Demoramos muito nessa missão. Algo simples como capturar um ninja mercenário, não deveria durar mais de três dias.

Os amigos se encararam espantados, Tenten retrucou meio perplexa.

_ Ei! Mas ele não era qualquer mercenário, Neji! Era um dos Sete Espadachins da vila da Névoa e um dos mais fortes!

_ Mesmo assim demoramos três dias a mais do que era necessário.

_ Eu sábia que era isso! Neji tem razão Tenten! Vou preparar um novo circuito de treinamentos intensivos para nós a partir de amanhã e da próxima vez vamos terminar qualquer missão, até a mais difícil e penosa, na metade do tempo! UHWOOO!!! – Lee já estava com os olhos brilhantes como fogo.

_ÓTIMO! Seis dias calado Neji, e você tinha que me abrir essa boca agora e me fazer esse estrago? – Tenten resmungou apontando para um Lee muito oriçado com a ideia de treinos intenssivos – Qual é o seu problema esses...?

_ Também acho que cometemos muitos erros e... –continuou Neji

_ CHEGA!! Tudo bem! Já entendi! Cala a boca Lee! – cortou o entusiasmo do outro colega ja no alge, depois voltou-se para o Jounin – Não me meto mais Neji. Só achei que seus colegas de longa data deveriam ter uma explicação para ter que agüentar o seu mal humor. – Tenten fechou a cara mais ainda e não falou mais com nenhum dos dois até chegar em Konoha.

Eles foram direto para o gabinete da Hokage entregar o relatório. Lá, Neji esperava ter um momento a sós com ela, mas foram dispensados em seguida por estar muito ocupada preparando outras ordens para um novo grupo. Assim, quando caminhavam nos corredores seguindo para fora do prédio, Neji se deparou com Shizune carregando uma pilha de documentos quase tão grande quanto ela.

_ Vejo vocês depois! – se despediu dos colegas e correu para pegar mais que a metade da pilha de papéis das mãos dela. Como ele e Shizune estavam fazendo um trabalho burocrático e s amigos sabiam que para Neji o trabalho vinha a cima de tudo, eles não deram muita importância e sairam porta a fora para o devido descanso. Shizune agradeceu e sorriu lhe adiantando logo a informação que ele queria.

_ Ela partiu a três dias, deu uma olhada nas terras Maiko e passou uma parte do tempo visitando conhecidos.

_ Hum... obrigado pela informação.

A aparente falta de interesse nos modos de Neji não a fez se enganar. Sabia que era exatamente aquilo que ele queria saber. Ele perguntou se ela precisava de mais ajuda.

_ De maneira nenhuma Neji, é seu dia de folga! Faça o que tiver que fazer lá fora – e o empurrou para fora do escritório.

Neji seguiu direto para casa esperando encontrar uma certa pessoa por lá, mas só havia Hanabi na varanda, escrevendo em pergaminhos para recepcioná-lo.

_ Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama ja voltou da missão?

_ Ainda não – ela não parou para encará-lo. – Vai começar a treiná-la de novo não é? Não se preocupe ela volta logo.

Neji se dirigia para seus aposentos quando ela falou.

_ Ah! Você se lembra de uma amiga da Hinata que vivia por aqui? A Maiko? Ela veio aqui – ele parou voltando-se para Hanabi.

_ Ela veio aqui?

_ Não exatamente aqui no clã, ela esteve em Konoha. Eu a encontrei conversando com Nara Shikamaru e os parceiros dele – disse quase falando para si mesma.

Ela levantou a cabeça e estranhou ver seu primo ainda ali a mais de um metro de distância parado olhando para o nada.

_ Que foi? Algum problema? - ela viu Neji fechar os olhos balançando a cabeça.

– Só estou indisposto.

Ela saiu sem maiores explicações indo direto para o seu quarto. Ainda não entendera como não havia sofrido sérios danos naquela missão, devia ser um shinobi muito bom mesmo, por que não estava concentrado em seu trabalho nem um décimo do que deveria. Sentiu-se mal por fazer seus colegas pagarem aquele circuito de treinamentos do Lee, se alguém era culpado de algum atrazo esse alguém era ele, mas nem Kami-sama faria ele confessar o por que de tamanha dispersão.

Mas se aqueles dias serviram para alguma coisa foram para lhe enfiar mais uma pulga atrás da orelha, por que não conseguia achar outro motivo plausível para ela estar lá além de um... Sasuke. Nunca estiveram tão próximos de capturá-lo como agora. E se foi esse o motivo, o clã dela nunca a mandaria sozinha para buscar informações.

Ela veio por conta própria. Que sentimentos ela ainda nutria por ele? Por que ela o estaria procurando agora? Que chances ele teria nessa história dentro de um casamento arranjado quando mal se conheciam? Pelo menos ela não o conhecia. A porta do seu quarto se abriu de supetão pegando-o de surpresa uma de suas primas entrou em seu quarto com uma vassoura na mão e o olhou espantada.

_ Desculpe não sabia que você havia voltado. Vim arrumar seu quarto.

_ Não tem problema Sayuri, depois eu mesmo faço isso.

_ Certo! Então... – ela sorriu deixando a vassoura encostada e foi se sentar junto dele à porta da varanda de frente para a fonte.

_ O que você tem? Pensei que estaria mais animado por ver a noiva antes do combinado. Ela não é tão bonita quanto todos falam? – Neji a fitou de soslaio e voltou a fitar a fonte. – Não é esse o problema, então. Ela o destratou?

_ Não. – respondeu de pronto.

_Neji-san, dê uma chance para a moça, vocês não se conhecem direito ainda e...

_ Sayuri-san... Hinata-sama me contou que os Hyuuga têm uma divida de honra para com os Maiko. Ela disse que se tivesse idade o suficiente quando Maiko Kyo fez 18 anos, ela mesma o teria desposado, mas como não foi possível, ao invés disso pediram um marido Hyuuga para uma de suas irmãs. Suishirou e Kikio são as que ainda não casaram, mas Suishirou foi prometida a alguém do seu clã e casaria daqui a alguns meses, dois anos depois sua irmã mais nova, mas ouve uma mudança de planos. "Um tempo atrás Maiko Kyouya com Hiashi-sama. Ele queria que Hiashi-sama lhe apresentasse alguém com idade para se casar com sua filha caçula a três meses... Hinata-sama estava no recinto e imediatamente indicou meu nome.

_ Mas você só terá dezoito anos daqui a um ano e meio...

_ E se Hinata-sama, por uma brincadeira do destino, não tivesse ido deixar um chá para o pai, meu nome não seria sequer cogitado.

Ele não olhou para ela desde que começara a falar e Sayuri conhecia seu primo demais pra saber o por quê, havia emoções demais naquele que parecia ser um simples relato dos fatos. Neji estava desabafando da maneira que ele sabia.

_ Eu não sei qual foi o argumento que Hinata-sama usou para convencer Kyouya-sama a entregar sua filha mais nova a um garoto quase tão inexperiente e imaturo quanto ela... mas você percebe o tamanho da divida que eu tenho com Hinata-sama e mais ainda com o destino? Eu não teria outra chance igual, Sayuri-san. E logo eu que nunca acreditei em reviravoltas como essa...

_ Neji-san – Sayuri sentiu seu coração aliviado por não haver um pingo de ironia em tudo o que ele disse, mas algo ainda não estava certo. – Se é assim que se sente, então o que o aflige?

Ele não respondeu. Aparentemente havia limite para tudo e aquele era o de Neji. Demonstrar receio, medo ou dúvidas não era de seu feitio, pensou Sayuri e seguiu sua intuição.

_ Sabe Neji-san, como você acha que o clã Maiko, que não tem nenhuma habilidade especial, que nem mesmo era um clã ninja antes de se unir a Konoha, conseguiu tão boas alianças de diferentes clãs em diferentes vilas e paises? Por que um clã como o deles, tão diferente estaria tão ligado ao nosso a ponto de cogitar entregar a filha-mor do clã para um deles? Eles possuem uma sabedoria profunda. Aprenderam a se doar aos seus sem pedir nada em troca. O clã não luta para ser o melhor que há no mundo ninja. Eles lutam por cada irmão, cada tio, primo, sobrinho... amigos e companheiros. E isso é passado de geração a geração, então acredite quando eu digo que não haverá ninguém que faça mais por você do que essa moça. Você realmete tem muito a agradecer ao destino.

_ Sim, e ela faria mesmo por Uchiha Sasuke se eles ainda fossem se casar, não faria? – sua voz era amarga.

_ Não se atormente com isso Neji-san, não tem propósito. Tenho certeza de que ela cuidará, apoiará e amará você. Não é o suficiente?

Neji pela primeira vez voltou-se para Sayuri e viu tamanha verdade naqueles olhos perolados que não houve mais como duvidar de nada. E finalmente depois de dias sentiu-se feliz como no dia em que aceitou a proposta.

– Arigato, Sayruri-san – e sorriu para a prima que retribuiu o sorriso se levantou e foi embora.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Suishirou e Kazoku estavam levando Kikio para o local mais isolado depressão. lá seu clã havia descoberto uma gruta onde o pequeno riacho nascia, era um corredor comprido de teto alto mas muito perigoso, cheio de estalaquitites e a infiltração da água faziam-nas muito frágeis e fáceis de desmoronar. Portanto, ninguém se arriscava a entrar nela.

_ Vocês são loucos, olha nada que tenha aí vale a minha vida! – deu meia volta.

_ Larga a mão de ser medrosa Kikio-chan. – Suishirou desviou-a de volta. – E não tire conclusões precipitadas.

Essas palavras fizeram Kikio se alarmar mas não podia fazer mais perguntas por que Kazoku e Suishirou a puxaram para dentro da caverna formando uma corrente. Entraram na gruta devagar e silenciosamente, estava muito escuro, mas Kikio sempre teve a visão mais apurada que qualquer pessoa e notou que não havia mais nada, nem ninguém lá.

Então, percebeu no lado mais escuro da gruta uma abertura na parede, estreita e baixa, seu cunhado apalpava a parede tentando encontrá-la, quando o fez passou por ela, com Suishirou ainda segura em sua mão, puxou-a para a abertura tomando cuidado para que a prometida não batesse com a cabeça nas laterais da entrada e teve o mesmo cuidado com Kikio em sua vez.

Ela ficou abismada. Eles haviam passado por outro corredor e então entrado em uma galeria 10 vezes maior que a gruta, que possuía uma abertura no centro de onde entrava a luz e podia se ver as estrelas. Havia um pequeno ponto iluminado protegido por outra parede de pedra, parecia ser luz de uma ou duas tochas. Lá, três pessoas se encontravam escorados nas pedras úmidas e frias; sujos e machucados pareciam saídos de uma batalha.

Uma moça de óculos quebrados, com cabelos negros, revoltos e espetados. Um rapaz grande parecia ser pelo menos duas cabeças mais alto que kazoku usava apenas calças flageladas, o dorso largo, musculoso e nu, cheio de hematomas e arranhões.

E um garoto estranho que tinha olhos aguados e vidrados como os de um peixe porem com dentes parecidos com os de um tubarão, seu sorriso para os visitantes era mais de ameaça do que cortesia, aliás todos olhavam as meninas de maneira desafiadora. Não eram de Konoha e não pareciam com ninguém que já tivesse encontrado antes.

_ Ei! Grande, você não disse que traria platéia - disse o cara de peixe fitando as meninas de maneira desconcertante. - Disse que traria algo para ajudar. Algo, não alguém, e muito menos algumas...

_ Não se estresse sr. Karpa, minha família não tem motivos para passar vocês para trás, pelo contrario.

Kikio não entendera ainda o que eles faziam aqui, se eram conhecidos de Kazoku ou por que ele ainda não tinha os levado pra vila. Ele sabia que eles seriam bem recebidos seja lá quem fossem.

_ De onde eles vieram? – tentou sondar a situação.

_ Não sei, mas troxeram ele – apontou sem olhar para um canto.

Kikio mal podia sentir se havia chão abaixo de seus pés. Ficou algum tempo em choque sem saber se o que via era mesmo verdade antes de correr para ele com medo de que fosse uma ilusão, mas ao se abaixar ao seu lado e tocar seu rosto machucado, ele ergueu sua mão agarrando seu pulso num reflexo.

_ Sasuke...


	6. Chapter 6 Encontros e lembranças

Cap -6 – Encontros e lembranças

_ Sasuke...

Ele estava mal acomodado num leito improvisado com sacos de dormir, algumas mantas e capas. Parecia morto, jogado sem vida, o rosto pálido, olheiras profundas e a boca seca. Porém, a mão que segurava seu pulso estava absurdamente quente e firme.

_ Sasuke! – voltou a chamá-lo.

A mão dela deslizou da testa suada e febril até os cabelos molhados.

_ Sakura... – sussurrou sôfrego entre a respiração dificil – vocês não desistem...

_ É, mais você não merece! – susssurrou zangada – Bem que eu queria mesmo a Sakura ou qualquer ninja médica aqui. – Virou-se para os outros – ele está muito mal!

Só então Kikio notou o impasse atrás de si. Kazoku segurava a garota estranha pelos braços, que olhava em sua direção como se quisesse matá-la. O garoto grandão havia se erguido e se posissionado contra kazoku de maneira ameaçadora. E Suishirou, se agarrou ao braço do prometido olhando com receio para a irmã. E nesse exato momento, ela viu algo saindo da parte mais úmida da parede. O rosto do "" apareceu incomodamente a centímetros do seu.

_ Não faça movimentos tão bruscos garota, pode deixar meu pessoal bolado.

_ Sem problema, mas dá pra parar com o caos ali atrás? O caso aqui não é nada bom.

_ De onde você conhece o chefe? Vai me dizer que você é outra namorada que ele deixou por aí.

_ Um pouco mais que isso – a mão de Sasuke que ainda segurava seu pulso com força tremeu. – Suishirou ele precisa de alguma coisa pra baixar a febre. Vamos trabalhar!

Três horas da manhã e Sasuke dormia, com a respiração mais leve e um sono menos agitado. Depois de muitas compressas de água fria e alguns medicamentos que Kazoku surrupiara da mãe, a febre dele finalmente cedera.

Mas Kikio ainda estava apreensiva, aquela seria uma recuparação lenta e não teria nenhum sucesso naquele lugar. Sasuke poderia pegar uma infecção ou uma pneumonia. E além disso, ela e a irmã não tinham dicernimento para saber se ele precisaria de alguma outra providência, apesar de serem ajudantes de Kora-dono, a curandeira do acampamento.

Suishirou cuidava dos outros, que mesmo com toda aquela "pose" também não estavam melhores. Mais tarde, descobriram que a menina se chamava Karin, o grandão Juugo e o "Sr Karpa" Suigetsu.

Sasuke gemeu, se mexeu abrindo os olhos vermelhos e brilhantes. Desnorteado e confuso, seu corpo apresentava rigidez e dor, a pele estava sensível como se tivesse sido queimada ao sol. Com a vista fora de foco, só conseguiu enxergar o vulto de alguém com cabelos negros. Uma pessoa lhe veio na mente, mas não poderia ser.

_ Karin... – decidiu pelo mais óbvio. – Onde nos estamos?

_ Numa caverna - ouviu uma voz ressentida. – Vá em frente e fale o nome de todas as suas namoradas antes de lembrar de mim. Eu até te ajudo nisso. Ino, Mioko, Saori...

A mente parecia estar pregando peças em Sasuke. Não era possível, aquela voz... não. Era só parecida ou a febre fazia com que fosse, da mesma maneira que vira Sakura em seu sonho... Era isso, estava sonhando, devia estar jogado em algum mundo inconciente, quase para morrer... Se assim era, por que doía tanto? Ele ergueu a mão sem alcaçar a imagem à sua frente. Era só um sonho antes de partir, só para poder ouví-la e quase ver seu rosto uma última vez.

_ Não faça isso! Descanse... – sentiu mãos frias massageando-lhe o braço dolorido que caíra pesadamente ao seu lado.

_ Vou ter muito tempo pra descançar quando eu morrer.

_ Essa frase é um clichê horrível e idiota como você - ele suspirou relaxado e de maneira conformada.

_ Eu devo estar mal mesmo. Nunca tive um sonho tão real na vida.

_ Se você acha que isso é um sonho, não quero estar num de seus pesadelos porque estou toda quebrada – nisso esticou braços e costas, estalando algumas juntas e depois lembrou que não deveria estar estimulando-o. Deu um muxoxo se reprovando - Não deveria estar conversando com você.

_ É... Eu sei! O papai acha que eu não sou uma boa influência pra você.

_ Claro que acha seu marginal! – disse num tom deboche. - Olha só o que fizeram com você? Com que gangue você se meteu desta vez?

_ Eu sou um ninja, mulher. Esqueceu? Estava cumprindo minhas obrigações.

_ Oh! Sr. Grande Ninja. – ela soltou um "hunf" exasperado. Era assim que ele a chamava quando pequena e ela odiava.

_ Grande é por sua conta – ele deu um meio sorriso.

_ Palhaço - de súbito ela ficou séria. – Pra quem você está trabalhando agora?

_ Não sou mandado de ninguém. Tenho meus próprios propósitos – falou asperamente contorcendo o braço para que ela o largasse.

_ Enjoado – resmungou. Mas ele voltou a fechar os olhos e respirar mais lentamente.

_ Quando isso vai acabar, Sasuke? _Como_ isso vai acabar? O que você pretende depois dessa maldita vingança? As coisas que você deixa para trás te percegem como latinhas amarradas no seu calcanhar, garoto! Te denunciando por onde passa..., mais que isso, atormentando você até seus últimos dias... – enquanto falava Kikio acariciava-lhe os cabelos, os ombros, a mão que ele havia estendido antes para ela. Aconcelhando, acalentando e orando por ele. Talvez, daquela maneira ele a ouvisse e compreendesse melhor, do que se se tivesse completamente acordado.

Quando fora que as coisas haviam mudado tanto? Ela não sabia. O que ontem para ela, parecia concreto e definitivo, hoje era distante e fantasioso. Como seu casamento, por exemplo. Quando aos 8 anos seus pais contaram que haviam escolhido uma pessoa especial para ela e que deveria amá-lo desde aquele momento. Que cresceriam juntos para conhecê-lo e aprender a coexistir com ele na mesma sintonia, adaptando-se, afeiçoando-se, não seria dificil, pensou, por que de longe já gostava dele.

Aliás, não havia nenhuma garota que não gostasse de Sasuke. O lindo, maravilhoso, inteligente e filho mais novo do líder do clã Uchiha. Contudo, eles brigavam muito desde o instante em que se conheceram e por vários motivos: diferença de personalidade, de criação, da maneira de ver o outro e a si mesmo. Sasuke passava boa parte do tempo dizendo que ela seria apenas alguém para limpar sua casa e cuidar de tudo enquanto ele tivesse em missão. E ela dizendo que ela faria isso com todo gosto, desde que ele lavasse a roupa e as próprias cuecas.

_ Que tipo de esposa é essa que não quer cuidar da casa?!

_ Que tipo de marido é esse que só quer saber da esposa pra arrumar a casa? Se você for apenas um terço do marido... Eu também serei só um terço da esposa.

_ E o que mais você espera que eu faça além de trabalhar, mulher?! Saiba que é só isso que meu pai faz!

_ Seu pai não deve ser um bom marido.

_ Ele é sim sua baka! Você é que não sabe o que um marido faz!

_ O meu pai, cuida da gente quando mamãe está em missão. Ajuda ela quando tem muito que fazer em casa e a beija todos os dias!

ele se calou chocado.

_ Ele se beijam?! – ele a fitou escandalizado.

_ Os seus, não? – ele negou balançando a cabeça, espantado._ Então, como é que você vai aprender a beijar?!

_Sei lá, eu preciso mesmo saber?

_ Se você não aprender... Eu não me caso com você! – ela virou de lado com os braços cruzados e rosto zangado.

_ Tudo bem, então – falou desaninado. – Como é que seus pais fazem?

Ela o encarou por um momento com a sobrancelha levantada de desconfiança, mas ao ver que ele estava determinado, Kikio aproximou-se dele devagar e cautelosamente, caso aquilo fosse alguma pegadinha. Passou os braços pelo pescoço do prometido e aos poucos aproximou seu rosto dele. Sentia o rosto aquecer enquanto também via ele corar, apesar da expressão séria dele não mudar.

O coração disparava, as pernas amoleciam, o sangue palpitava em lugares estranhos... Até a respiração dele se encontrar com a sua num encontro de bocas. Quando se afastou, percebeu que ele a abraçava apertado quase a desequilibrando. Ainda podia sentir o coração dele aos pulos, mas o rosto continuava sério.

_ Pronto, agora você vai lavar minhas cuecas?

_ Seu grosso...

Kikio havia cochilado sentada sobre as pernas e acordou de supetão quando Sasuke tocou em seu braço. Ela o olhou sem entender porque o cenário havia mudado e porque ele estava tão diferente do que ela lembrava.

_ O quê?

_ Não sabia que gostava de dormir sentada.

_ Não se preocupe – disse começando a voltar à realidade e esticou as pernas para a frente bem devagar, movendo os pés em círculos para tirar a dormência.

_ Como você está?- perguntou a Sasuke

_ Estarei melhor quando puder sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

_Concordo plenamente. – Falo alguem do lado dos dois.

Se as pernas não tivessem endurecidas, Kikio saltaria um pulo bem maior que os centímetros que dera com o susto. Não havia percebido seu pai ali, ao lado dos dois, junto com o conselho todo do clã, olhando-a como se ela tivesse entregue todos eles para a morte.


End file.
